Indecency
by Hirurg
Summary: in·de·cen·cy: noun: indecent behavior. an indecent act, gesture, or expression. tyka, kaitakao, slight kaihilary. one-shot, complete.


**Title:** Indecency.

**Rating:** Mature.

**Author:** Hirurg

**Pairings: ** Takao/Kai, Slight Kai/Hilary.

**Disclaimer:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade and all its characters belong to Takao Aoki

**Warnings:** Sexual Themes. (... a lot of these.)

**Author's Note:** This is basically the "sequel" to **Shameless**, I suggest you read that one-shot first if you want this one to make any sense whatsoever.

I STILL REGRET NOTHING.

* * *

**INDECENCY**

* * *

It kept happening, it had become a vicious cycle that had all started with that stupid pop song, and Kai Hiwatari wasn't sure if he liked the idea or hated it. The morning after, well the morning after had been surprisingly normal considering Takao Kinomiya had practically seduced and had his way with his older room mate. His older roommate who was in a long term relationship with one of their mutual friends. Which had Kai absolutely perplexed. Why? Because Takao didn't strike him at all as the type of person who would have the moral lapse to make one of his best friends into a cheater. The worst part however was that Kai was slowly starting to come to the realization that his feelings and attraction to Takao weren't simply platonic or of friendship, which may have been the key explanation as to why these encounters we becoming routine.

A routine that frankly was becoming harder and harder to hide from Hilary.

Lips ghosted across his clavicle drawing his attention to the younger man who was currently commandeering his bed. Kai shifted away from his blue hair friend, not missing the flash of frustration in those blue eyes as he moved with an almost cat like grace to straddle the older male, a devious smile appearing on his lips as he leaned down until his nose was almost touching his partners. Kai internally cursed as some inexplicable gravity seemed to take hold and close the gap between their lips. He felt hands make their way to fist into his hair as they seemed to topple over into the mess of blankets and sheets.

As Kai felt the younger boys fingers move across his neck he was left wondering when exactly he had stopped sleeping in his own bedroom. When had they gotten to the point that they were so comfortable with each other that waking up next to each other, often with hands so tantalizingly close to touching the urge to close the minute gap was overwhelming, was just a regular routine. When being greeted with touches meant for lovers had just become entirely normal. When that stupid smile Takao always wore had become almost exclusively meant for him, and in turn when his own smile had been coaxed out but only for him.

He felt the tug on the lower part of his shirt, a cue for him to move in for another intimate touch, another gesture of love, one he'd returned without thinking even though he'd have hesitated with the woman he was suppose to be in love with. The woman who he had decided to be with, and why? Truth be told it had been an attempt to take away something from the world champion beyblader. Takao had always gotten everything he wanted ultimately, once he set his mind to achieving it, it was only a matter of time. After everyone had gone their own ways for college and life it had only been Hilary, Takao and himself remaining in Bay City. Takao had starting acting weird in their trio not long after, and Kai had deduced it was because of one thing. That he was interested in Hilary.

Perhaps it had been Kai's natural response to his rival to assure for once that the boy didn't get what he wanted by getting himself into a relationship with the girl of his desires. Or perhaps that had just been him being a normal part of the male species for the first time, but he had done it. Turns out Hilary had always had a thing for him, which had made it all too easy to steal the girl from her assumed admirer. However as he felt butterfly kisses across his skin from the youngest Kinomiya he realized how wrong his assumption had been all those months ago. And despite his attempts, it appeared Takao had once again gotten the thing, or rather person he desired.

"You're losing yourself in your thoughts again." Kai heard Takao speak matter-of-factly, before he laughed airily and leaned up to give the older man a peck on the lips before pulling away and letting his head rest on the crook of Kai's neck, letting his hands wander idly and intimately elsewhere. They continued on the track that led ultimately to Kai's perpetual adultery until they were abruptly halted by a sound they'd both grown accustom listening for. They pulled apart hastily, the two men straightening themselves out as Kai moved to the thankfully closed door of his bedroom tearing it open at a speed that would be suspicious were he a normal man and he moved out into the living space where Hilary looked up at him in the middle of taking off her shoes.

She smiled at him still even though there was a look of sadness in her eyes as she set her shoes out of the way of the door and moved into the apartment before sitting on the lone chair in the living space, out of character from her normal habit of sitting on the sofa beside him. Kai didn't think much of it as he sat down on the sofa, somewhat curious of what she obviously had to say, still certain she hadn't figured out what was happening.

"Takao isn't here is he?" She said suddenly, looking up her brown eyes meeting his own crimson coloured eyes, Kai's only reply was to shake his head, a response she seemed content with.

"Good because, I want to talk to you, privately." She spoke, hopefully loud enough for Kinomiya to hear her words and stay where ever he was hiding. With her words she shifted uncomfortably before leaning forward in the chair and looking at Kai seriously, trying not to flake under the intense gaze.

"It's just that... well I don't think this is going to work anymore, and I was hoping we could just, end it without any drama." Kai half smirked, it was true Takao was notorious for being a drama queen over personal affairs, however somehow he figured Takao wouldn't be making such a big deal out of this one, especially not anytime soon.

"Alright." Was his simple response to her, and she looked at him with a look between shocked and surprised. Two emotions she really shouldn't have been feeling over the situation at all in his personal opinion, not that he would ever say anything about it to her. He may have had a lot of issues with social skills and communication in general but he was still very capable of being polite. They remained in silence afterwards for an unknown period of time.

"Well, I wont keep wasting your time... so I should be going." She remarked with a smile as she moved to stand up from where she sat and move back towards where she'd entered, to put her shoes back on, after she'd finished the action she opened the door to leave but stopped before making her exit of the apartment.

"Tell Takao I said hi." She said implication lacing her voice as Kai stood up from the sofa looking in her direction not entirely sure how he was feeling over the situation, paranoia starting to seep in as she said those words, as if she'd known the entire time something had been up. She didn't stick around for Kai to recompose himself enough to make any form of inquiry. She set the keys to the apartment she had on the table beside the door and made her exit.

Kai moved to where the woman had stood just a few moment prior and picked up the keys she'd left on the table, the symbolism in that act having more weight that her words themselves, he moved his hand to lock the door. He didn't know if he should feel regret over the circumstances or elated over what this meant. He turned on his heels to make his way back to the bedroom and stopped in mid-step when he saw Takao leaning against the door frame, his hair falling out of it's elastic, a half smirk gracing his lips.

"Dumped huh? That's rough." He spoke, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice, he shook his head laughing softly, causing more of his hair to fall out of the elastic before he pushed off the door frame and turned around to move quietly back into Kai's bedroom, looking over his shoulder once, those blue eyes laced with that come hither stare before he vanished into the depths of the room. Kai sighed softly, shaking his head silently following the younger boy, knowing full well what that look meant, and knowing full well what was about to happen. But honestly, Kai couldn't say he minded.

He had often wondered when they had gotten to this point, to the point when words didn't need to be said to explain the feelings between them. When rivalry and friendship had made way for something else, something else both had understood but haphazardly overlooked. And as lips touched his own and hands wandered and the sun set casting and orange glow across the bedroom illuminating a young couple laying in bed together he supposed it had been like this all along.

* * *

END.

It was a little more serious and even a little more fluffy than the first one but yeah this is it.

Also, to be totally honest this will definitely be the only addition to the shameless story. I wont be adding any new installments to it, because I have far too many projects on the go that are taking priority.

So yeah, enjoy? Review?


End file.
